Water valve assemblies for bathroom of the prior art are used in a bathroom faucet for controlling water temperature and flow rate. They can also switch the water flow path between a spout and a shower head. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,943, a conventional valve assembly firstly directs water flow from a primary valve 11 to an accommodating cavity 104, after which the direction of the flow is controlled by a secondary valve 13 and switched between a first outlet 105 and a second outlet 106. Although the invention can switch between the water outlets quickly, it does not has a tight control of the water flow; for example, the water designated to be ejected from the first outlet 105 will go, with a small portion, out of the second outlet 106 too, causing a problem of shower head leakage. The invention disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,943 aims at overcoming this problem. As shown in FIGS. 3 to 8, a faucet assembly according to the invention utilizes a forced water diverting means. As water flows from a water mixing chamber 29 to a transit chamber 28 and then an accommodation cavity 221, the sealing member 33 of a secondary valve 30 blocks either a first outflow port 206 or a second outflow port 207, whereby a divergence of water passage is reinforced. Nevertheless, the water flow confining unit of the present invention uses the bottom wall 310 of the secondary valve 30. The bottom wall 310 is a coupling of a second passage 315 and a limiting member 26. As shown In FIG. 8 in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,943, an elastomeric member 331 is urged to block the first outflow port 206, and the water is forced to flow into the second outflow port 207. However, part of the second outflow port 207 will be blocked by the bottom wall 310, which reduces the flow rate through the second outflow port 207. Therefore, an improvement of the invention of the prior art is necessarfry.